Beginning of the end
by crimsonroseassassin
Summary: Halo, a girl who was founded by a forgotten clan of dragons near Haven. Raised to hate humans and blind in her left eye she loses her dragon father Talon during an ambush from darkspawn. She is forced to team up with the Gray Wardens . OCxAlistair
1. The child in the forest

**Okay my readers I've been have some weird arse Ideas lately and thought about another fanfiction about dragon age and so I came up with this. Please review it will make me happy ^.^ oh and this is based on origins enjoy.**

_**21 years ago….**_

"My lord." The dragon folds his purple and black wings as he lands on the cracked marble floor letting the sun glimmer on his black scales. His sharp talons make a clicking noise as he walks into the shadows dragging his spiked tail, "I think there is something you should see." His bright yellow eyes fill with anticipation as he bows.

An old dragon appears out of the shadows taking in the sun that shone on his golden body full of scars, "What is it Talon have the humans from haven come to close to our land?" he adjusted his leathery brown wings.

The dragon known as Talon stands up and speaks, "lord Alumus the scouts have discovered something in the woods please follow me." He unfolds his wings and starts off with the old dragon Alumus behind him.

Talon drops down along with lord Alumus who groans as he lands and fold his wings, "Exactly what is it you have to show me Talon."

The black dragon slowed his pace, "It's just up ahead my lord." And Alumus scoffs

They arrive in a clearing and dragons of all colors are in a circle mumbling things until Talon steps in, "Scouts I have brought lord Alumus to deal with this issue." They turn and bow to him.

A Beautiful white she-dragon with black talons and purple eyes is the first to speak, "My lord it appears we have found 2 human copses and they had something in their basket, it smells of human but looks different."

Lord Alumus nodded to her, "Very well Nova please may I see this thing you speak of?"

The she-dragon nods and steps back revealing two humans lying next to eachother almost as if they were embracing each other and next to them a basket. Lord Alumus approached it slowly and the smell of human was strong, as he approached he heard sniffling, whimpering and laughter. He looked down and tilted his head to the side and arched his neck to sniff the thing which grabbed hold of his snout and laughed then let go after that Lord Alumus turned to the dragons, "I've seen a lot in my days but nothing like this, this is a humans youngling a "babe" as they call it and it's a female but they are much like our pips except they are birthed not hatched." He nudged it with his snout again and it laughed.

Talon and the others looked confused and Talon walks up next to him and looks and the babe, "What do we do with it?"

The dragons in the crowd yell, "EAT IT!" "SKIN IT!" "PRISONER!"

Lord Alumus roars, "SILENCE!" all goes quiet.

Talon looks down at the babe, "_It's so fragile and helpless so how does it become one of those other monsters." _the babe started to cry as the wind blew and Talon nudged it with his snout and it instantly stop and grabbed his snout to cuddle with leaving Talon confused even more, "_so small, soft and warm." _He was thinking and watching.

Lord Alumus was speaking, "We could take suggestions and not murderous ones."

A green dragon stepped forward, "We could use it to get more land from the humans."

The white dragon known as Nova spoke next, "Train our pips with it."

Lastly a brown dragon spoke, "experiment on it."

Talon was to busy with the babe to listen and waited till it had fallen asleep to raise his snout and walked up next to Lord Alumus who was speaking, "I have made my decision I and just going to kill it and then you may do what you want."

Talon hesitated and jumped in front of Lord Alumus and the babe shocking Alumus, "Talon what are you doing?"

Talon looked at the sleeping babe and then back at Alumus, "My lord I-I wish to raise this child as my own."

Alumus and the other dragons stood in shock as Talon picked the basket up gently and walked to their lair but not before Alumus could speak, "I will allow this but only because you lost your pips and mate."

Talon didn't turn to face him, "I thank you my lord." And with that he flew back to the lair.


	2. Final Goodbye

**Greeting readers, thank you for everything and so now here is chapter 2: The end of the beginning Enjoy ^.^**

_Over the last 21 years the babe grew with each giving day, earning the name Halo she grew the blackest hair and he brownest eyed and the clave came to accept her as their own but she soon became aware that she did not look like them and asked her father who always told her she was special. As time took its toll on the clave Lord Alumus died leaving the clave out of order thus leading to rebellions and murders thus causing the population to decline. Halo was trained at the age of 9 in combat though time had also given her problems such as going blind in her left eye making it difficult for training. Her dragon father Talon had watched her grow up in a destroyed world; he warned her of the darkspawn and taught her that all humans are evil. Talon and Halo had to move closer to human land in order to stay safe form the increasing population of darkspawn. As Halo grew so did her curiosity with the humans in Haven. Talon would go hunting giving Halo the opportunity to spy on the humans; she would do this often until she had lost everything…_

Halo crouch behind a barrel and spied on the strange humans she knew they looked like her but she told her self she was a dragon like Talon. As she snuck around children were playing very close to her hiding spot, "_How I miss playing like that when I was a child." _the children stop at a sudden and Halo crouch even lower thinking they have spotted her but luckily they didn't instead their mothers called them in urgency and Halo wondered why.

Halo snuck over to the front gates and saw that travelers were coming which excited Halo since Haven hardly got any visitors but these visitors looked odd. A women was leading a hound, a man that had blonde hair that was very handsome and a tan elf that looked cocky but they were all wearing armor and also had weapons at there sides. Halo watched as the guard sent them on there way but their hound barked in her direction and she quickly ran back into the forest not knowing she was being followed, "Shit I was almost dead back there I have to be more careful nextime." She suddenly heard the bark of a dog and footsteps approaching, "Gods no." she ran but as darkness approached her vision in her right eye was fading.

She had finally made it back before Talon had returned and to her relief she did not hear any barking or footsteps coming. Talon came back with a boar in his jaws and Halo greeted him, "Evening father how was hunting?"

Talon dropped the boar and lit it on fire to cook, "My prediction was right." He mumbled to himself.

Halo saw the fear in her dragon fathers' eyes and ran up to him, "What is wrong father? What prediction?"

The old dragon looked down at his adopted child and saw the infant in the basket, "Halo a blight has begun."

Halo gasped for she knew what a blight was and how it almost destroyed Ferelden 200 years ago thanks to the Gray Wardens who Talon spoke rarely of, "Father what are we to do."

Talon cut the cooked boar in half and they ate, "Head north I suppose."

Halo watched as Talon made his way to bed, "Don't stay up too late Halo." He closed his eyes and slept leaving Halo to her thoughts.

Halo looked at the sky to watch the stars, "_who were those people?" _she thought about them the rest of the night before curling up under Talons' wing.

Morning came and Talon was off hunting again and Halo awoke shortly after. She changed out of her fur clothing and put on her dress which she had stolen from a closeline which was brown.

She climbed her favorite tree but after a bit of falling she eventually found a steady branch that had a view of Haven. After an hour she decided to take a nap since nothing interesting was happening, "This is Boring." She closed her brown eyes and slept.

The sound of shouting startled her awake making her fall to the ground face first, "Owww." She groaned as she got up. She looked at Haven and it appears that it was being attacked or attacking and those visitors were back covered in blood and armed ready to kill. She felt a presence behind her and she quickly turned around to see nothing but she ran back to her home, "_Something is wrong I can feel it I need to get back to Father." _She ran as fast as she could back to her home.

She came back and Talon was still gone but she knew he would be back soon but she felt eyes on her at every angle and began to worry. Talon soon came back looking happy, "Halo I got you something." He had something in his claws.

Halo ran up to him and hugged his neck tightly then pulled back, "What is it?" she felt like a child Talon rarely brought her presents and she would always love them.

Talons opened his claw to reveal a golden necklace with a pendent of a crystal with "Never Forget." Carved into it and Halo took it in amazement and put it on then looked up at the dragon that raised her with loving eyes, "I Love it father thank you." They were just about to hug when darkspawn popped out from no where and overwhelmed them she screamed and fought them.

Talon was killing them with everything he had and he looked at his adopted child and once again saw the babe in the basket sleeping so peacefully, "RUN HALO RUN!" she hesitated but ran to Haven to find help.

She arrived and the strangers were walking toward the gate but Halo stopped them, "HELP ME PLEASE THE DARKSPAWN THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HIM" they turned to her and nodded and followed her to the darkspawn.

When they arrived the darkspawn were still attacking Talon and the strangers sliced them down with ease surprising Halo knowing that these creatures were hard to kill. Once they killed the last one Halo ran over to Talon who was covered in wounds and blood, "Father its going to be okay now the darkspawn are gone." She heard the strangers mumbling behind her but she ignored them.

The wounded dragon coughed and looked up at his daughter seeing the babe in the basket that was so fragile and small but now so brave and strong, "Gray Wardens I can smell the taint please approach me." The strangers came up to the old dragon.

Halo was Confused, "_Gray Wardens…that's how they killed all those darkspawn."_

Halo stepped up next to them and her fathers eyes said he was dying soon the tears ran down her face. The old dragon saw her crying and his heart broke and he faced the Gray Warden in plea,"Gray Warden please take my daughter with you keep her safe."

The women gray warden tried to hide her sorrow, "Very well we will no one should suffer by the hands of the darkspawn."

The blonde man spoke up, "How do we know we can trust her?"

The elf pointed a finger in his face and spoke in a strange accent, "Look at her Alistair."

Halo cried harder then ever, "NO I want to stay with you Father please

Don't die please don't leave me father I love you don't die PLEASE!"

The dragons heart broke even more still remembering the day he brought the babe to his lair and how fragile and small it looked, "I'm so sorry Halo I will miss you as you will miss me but please don't ever forget me and one day we'll meet again goodbye." He took his last breath and his body went cold.

Halo cried and stood up to face the wardens as she wiped her tears and the warden women spoke, "I'm sorry-"

Halo glared at her, "I don't need your sympathy_ human._"

The women looked shocked but regained her, "I'm Nora Clousland of the Gray wardens and this mangy mutt is Lance." she pointed to the hound that was running in circles.

The man with blonde hair spoke next, "I'm Alistair of the Gray Wardens."

Then the elf spoke bowing, "Zevran but Zev to my friends."

Halo glared at them, "Halo."

The Gray Wardens took their lead and Halo said her final goodbye to her father not caring if the tears roll down her face.


	3. New friends old foes

**Heyyy okay reader it might not seem like much but I do intend to work my arse off on not just this story but all of them now here is chapter 3 enjoy.**

The gray wardens walked back to there camp and the other looked at Halo confused but Nora shouted to them, "Comrades we have a new member come greet her."

Halo felt uncomfortable as they came nearer after all this was the first time interacting with humans. A big dark man came up to her first, "Can you fight?" the rest of them looked as if it was their same question.

Halo stood her ground, "Of course I can I was raise by a goddamn dragon!"

The tall man almost smiled at her bravery but flinch as her saw her eye, "You're blind in your Left eye."

Halo tried to cover it up but Nora grabbed her wrist and looked at her, "There is not need for we all have our flaws and so sometimes they come in handy."

Halo almost smiled but kept her face straight and looked at the big man, "Who are you?"

He smiled faintly, "I am Sten."

She felt more relaxed now, "Halo."

Sten left and an old woman greeted her, "Hello my names Wynne and yours must be Halo."

Halo nodded to her in greetings and was about to walk but a red headed Dwarf stopped her, "Hello its good to have ya the names Oghren."

Halo covered her mouth and nose, "Phew you smell of alcohol."

The dwarf laughed, "All in a days work."

He walked away letting Halo breathe and just when she was about to get a second of freedom a women with dark hair and a purple rode walked in front of her, "Halo is it, yes well I'm Morrigan. You and I have something in common."

Halo frowned, "And what is that?"

Morrigan laughed, "Well I can smell the forest on you and so we were both raised in the forest."

Halo tilted her head, "I don't suppose you like humans to much do you?"

Morrigan smiled, "HAHAHA well your right I do dislike them."

Halo couldn't help but smile at Morrigan but soon she took her leave earning Halo peace and quiet.

Alistair glanced at Halo from time to time until he was caught by Zevran who quietly snuck up behind him, "Hey."

Alistair yelped in surprise earning a look from Halo who was dragging her bed mat to the furthest place away from camp. Alistair turned to Zevran in anger, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Zevran laughed, "Well you would've noticed me if you weren't so distracted by the dragon girl."

Alistair stuttered, "I-I w-we just don't get many pretty faces in the camp okay."

Zevran laughed again, "Do not worry my friend she is beautiful and if you think so try talking to her."

Alistair cringed, "I don't think that's a good idea Zevran she doesn't seem open to us very much."

Zevran put a hand on Alistairs' shoulder, "Let me try after all im quite the charmer plus I have met beautiful women from the wilds…well the ones that didn't try to kill me atleast."

Alistair scratched the back of his head, "Okay go ahead."

Zevran laughed and started walking toward her camp and he saw her trying to fix her bed mat, "Need any help miss?"

Halo glared at him, "No."

Zevran didn't listen and fixed it for her, "There we go."

Halo didn't look at him, "What do you want?"

Zevran sat beside her and felt her tense up, "I wish to talk."

Halo let her black hair fall so it would cover her face, "Don't waste your breath."

Zevran sighed and looked up at the stars, "You know if you look up you'll see the northern star it was said that it supposed to symbolized the completion of there enemies defeat."

Halo sighed and looked up at the stars also, "If you look their" she pointed upward, "you'll see the constellation of Draco the dragon they say when a dragon dies his deeds will determine if his soul becomes a star or a spirit that stays here mourning forever ."

Zevran looked up and smiled, "Yes the stars hold many things."

Halo turned away from him and felt tear roll down her face making Zevran react, "I-I did not mean to-"

She held up her hand, "It's not you it's just back at Haven I would be curled up under my fathers' wings sleeping right now."

Zevran got up, "I am sorry but I must go please if you need anything just ask me."

Halo looked up at the stars again.

Zevran walked up to Alistair, "She is still upset about her father but she has a thing for stars perhaps you should try bringing her food."

Alistair glance at Halo would was looking at the sky and picked up some bread water and a cookie after that he began walking toward her.

Halo clenched her necklace tightly as she looked upon the star until she saw Alistair walking up to her,"I brought you some food." He set the tray down in front of her.

Halo looked at it and only took the cookie, "I've never had one of these what are they?"

Alistair laughed, "They are cookies and they are wonderful I almost ate them all thank the maker I get exercise."

Halo bit it and smiled, "These things are good!"

Alistair laughed, "Someone's got a sweetooth."

Halo ate the rest of the cookie and looked at Alistair, "I-I'm sorry that I've been ungrateful it's just my father always told me humans are evil and so I never talked to any of them until…" she began to cry.

Alistair gave her a handkerchief and she accepted it, "I know what it's like to lose someone special to you."

Halo looked up at him in curiosity, "You do?"

Alistair nodded, "His name was Duncan and he died killing the darkspawn."

Halo tilted her head, "I'm sorry."

Alistair got up and stretched, "Well I'm off to bed if you need anything just ask."

Halo watched him leave and soon curled up and cried herself to sleep.


	4. blossoms

**Greetings readers don't hate me but the reason I don't have Leliana in this is because I don't like her very much, Sorry. Anyway here is chapter 4 I think this one will make you laugh.**

_The past three days were somewhat nerve racking for Halo, her days would involve training herself with new weapons but she would often fail since her blind eye was such a pain she gave up on the weapons and stuck with her stealth skills talon taught her. It was only then when Halo learned of the blight by eavesdropping on Nora and Alistair who didn't take a liking to each other at all. Halo would rarely talk to anyone and when she did it was all questions. Alistair he always brought her food and a cookie giving him a chance to talk to her but only a little bit. Nora took a liking to the young dragon girl and would glare at Alistair when he walked back from talking to her. Lance also took a liking to her from all the leftovers she'd give him of course._

Halo walked over to the war dog with an ox bone, "Hey there pretty boy."

Lance jumped up with glee and drooled as he saw the ox bone leaving Halo smirking, "Listen I'll give you this" she waved the bone in his face, "if you make sure no one peeps as I bath and if someone does well you're a wardog do what you do best."

Lance spun around and barked which Halo took as a yes and followed her to a waterfall but stopped midway placing Lance behind the corner with the bone and patted his head, "Good boy."

As Alistair was eating wait wolfing down his food Zevran ran up to him, "Hey Alistair guess who's bathing today."

Alistair turned to him cheeks filled with food, "Who."

Zevran smiled slyly, "The dragon girl."

Alistair swallowed and burped, "And?"

Zevran frowned, "Really? Ugh Follow me."

Zevran walked toward the corner smirking and Alistair looked unsure, "Um what are we doing?"

Zevran motioned him to be silent and they both crept slowly unaware of the danger ahead and just when they were about to reach the corner Lance popped out growling and the both screamed and ran but Lance wasn't planning on letting them get away.

"Ahhhh!" they yelled and Alistair tripped letting Lance get his boot.

"Ahhh he's got my boot ahhh!" he quickly got up and ran with Lance standing in triumph ready to chew on his new toy.

Halo finally got done bathing and dressed in her new armor Nora had given her and decided to just comb her hair.

As she walked back to camp she saw Alistair and Zevran covered in dirt looking horrified and holding each other making Halo Smile slyly.

After dinner Nora walked up to Halo, "I hope you're alright with the new armor."

Halo looked at her smiling, "Yes thank you."

Nora nodded and walked on leaving Halo to look at the stars only to be interrupted by Alistair who was holding something in his hand, "Hey."

Halo raised an eyebrow, "Come to spy some more because I think Lance wants another toy something that's extra chewy."

Alistair hesitated, "No please it was all Zevran."

Halo laughed making Alistair stare in awe, "_I made her laugh that a boy Alistair."_

Halo looked at his hand and tilted her hand, "What's that?"

Alistair sat beside her and hid it, "Tell me you wont feed me to that thing." He said pointing to Lance who was licking his nose and drool, "Ew."

Halo laughed, "Only if you and that." She pointed to Zevran who was flexing at Morrigan who rolled her eyes, "don't spy on me while I'm bathing."

Alistair looked disappointed, "Awww really."

He earned and punch in the arm from Halo who cringed as she had forgotten his armor, "Yes really and I'll call off the um…Are you sure that's a dog."

Alistair looked at Lance who was now covered in dog snot and drool, "I don't know."

Halo laughed and her necklace fell off her neck, "Oh no."

She tried to put it back on but she couldn't and Alistair stepped in, "Here let me."

He took the necklace and clipped it back on her and she nodded to him but stared a bit too long and flinched, "Er...Thanks."

Alistair held out his hand revealing a painted Skyball, "For you."

Halo looked at the ball in amazement and awe, "I-I don't know what to say its beautiful how did you know I like studying the stars?"

Alistair Flinched, "_Come on Alistair think fast." _ He smiled, "I uh always see you looking up at night." Halo looked confused and Alistair Scolding himself, "_What in blazes was that ugh."_

Halo put the skyball next to her bed mat and stood up, "Thank you Alistair now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go for a walk."

He looked confused, "At night?"

She looked unamused, "I'm not helpless Alistair."

He nodded and took his leave only glancing back to see Halo disappear into the woods, "_I blew it this time ugh how can I be so stupid." _He slapped himself.

Nora watched as the two talked and didn't like it one bit and planned to have alittle talk with Alistair afterwards. Once he sat by the fire Nora walked up to him, "Let me talk to you for alittle bit."

Alistair groaned and followed Nora, "And I just sat down great."

Nora stopped and turned around to Alistair, "I see you are talking to Halo very often."

Alistair flinched, "_Maker!" _but kept an emotionless face, "Yes and?"

Nora glared, "Alistair you are about to be _king_ you don't need to be fluttering around with her and you and I both know if you keep this up you'll break her heart and that's the last thing I want to see."

Alistair glared, "Why don't you stay out of my business ugh by the maker I am really wishing that someone else can take the throne!"

Nora jabbed a finger in his armor, "You are a Gray warden and a king you have duties and that is to stop the archdemon or have you forgotten what it means to be a grey warden."

Alistair flinched but then grew angrier, "Why you little…I know many things and one of those things is that you are a complete and utter BITCH!"

The others heard and gasped and looked stunned but Nora wanted the last word, "HERE'S SOME ADVICE STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED PRINCE."Alistair bit his tongue and kept walking ignoring the looks.


	5. Questions

**Here you go my lovelies chapter 5 enjoy!**

Halo walked through the forest in sorrow from the memories of her and her father but she came to a lone beach and sat quietly. Questions started to set in an she began to think of the dragon Clave and the stories Talon would tell her. Talon was second in command and was always at the side of Lord Alumus a dragon who ruled the clave until he died, she would ask who would rule next but the answer was still haunting for it was the Second in command who would rule if the pervious did not have heirs.

Halo thought about this intently, "_So if the dragon clave was to rebuild and with lords Alumus second in command dead with me as his only heir that would mean that I would rule." _She snorted to herself, "_Lucky me that will never happen ha me ruling dragons hahaha I would never be accepted."_

Halo felt the wind blow and it almost felt as if it were crying but she quickly focused on something else, "_I wonder why Alistair gave me a gift I guess its true humans are unexpected."_

It began to rain and Halo walked up to a puddle to see her, "_who am I? A human or dragon?"_

As the rain poured harder Halo smiled she loved the rain but mostly to dance in it she remembered dancing as a child in the rain only to get scolded and ill how she missed being a child. When Halo arrived back at camp she had forgotten that she had no tent and tried moving her soaked bed mat under a tree but it did nothing, "Ughh now were am I going to sleep." Lance barked behind her," No I'd prefer not to sleep in a pile of snot." Lance barked and walked on.

Alistair walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder which startled her, "GAH!"

Alistair snickered earning a glare from Halo, "Sorry um I see that your bed is soaked and I have two bed mats in my tent so you're welcome to sleep there."

Halo struggled, "I think I got it."

Alistair shrugged, "Ok if you change your mind feel free."

Halo glared, "If you're hinting something forget it."

Alistair stuttered, "N-No never I'm not kind of man."

Halo struggled more, "Whatever."

Alistair shrugged and went to his tent to strip of his armor and sleep. Halo gave up and looked up at the sky, "Really?" she sighed and picked up her bag which held the skyball and went to Alistair's' tent.

Alistair heard her come in and smirked as she sighed. Halo glared and curled up in the bed mat that was next to Alistair and quickly fell to sleep.

_**Halo wakes up in a field of flowers and finds herself in a purple dress. She sees a black figure and runs through the field toward the figure but it gets smaller and smaller with every step. The flowers die and the air smells of death but she keeps running but trips over two corpses man and women. Halo looks up and sees dead dragons and pips on stakes some torn in half others mangled and cut into pieces. She screams but still runs toward the black figure. She runs into a pool of blood that gets deeper and deeper she panics and Alistair looks down and smiles then takes out his sword and swings toward Halo then all goes black.**_

Halo wakes up startled and cries waking Alistair, "W-Whats the matter!" he sits up looking at the sobbing girl.

Halo pulls her knees up to her chest and cries clearly distraught from her dream. Alistair carefully wraps his arms around the severely sobbing girl and rocks her back and fourth, "shhh its alright it's just a dream shh It's okay go to sleep it was just a dream."

Halo relaxes and falls asleep instantly in his arm but still sobs and shakes and Alistair feels how cold she is, "_She's freezing."_ He sets her down gently and finds himself pulling her close, "_How am I going to explain this." _And he fell in to deep sleep.

Halo awakes in sorrow and tries to get up but arms are around her waist and she fills with anger. She climbs out of Alistairs arms and climbs on top of him with dagger in hand and up to his throat, "WAKE UP YOU PIG!"

Alistair wakes up instantly and finds himself with a dagger at his throat and a loose clothed women on top his bare chest, "WHAT THE-"

Halo snarls and presses the dagger harder up to his throat, "YOU PIG WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Alistair wiggles and groans, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU WOKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT CRYING AND YOU WERE FREEZING SO I DECIDED TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!"

Halo calms down and takes the dagger away from his throat, "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know."

Zevran opens the tent and blushes at the two, "Oh I'm terribly sorry."

Alistair blushes as does Halo who was getting off Alistairs chest and grabbing her bag to exit the tent.

Zevran laughs, "You work fast my friend."

Alistair blushes more, "No it I mean we weren't do anything she just attacked me no wait um ugh."

Halo decides to skip breakfast and opens her bag and the skyball fell out, she picked it up and put it under her pillow, "I should give him something also." She looked at the others who were laughing about remembering what she said to herself, "_human or dragon?" _


	6. Raining Blood

_**Here my lovelies chapter 6 this gets pretty intense so watch out now enjoy:D**_

_Halo had gotten more comfortable will her campmates but soon got bored and would get jealous when Alistair, Nora, and Zevran would come back covered in blood and smiling. Morrigan took a liking to her and would often walk over to gossip with her, Halo figured it was because she and her were raised in the forest but she didn't mind her. Wynne would ask her about how a dragon acted and her response was always, "They are just like us." This frustrated Wynne. Halo would ask Sten to train with her but he always refused and Oghren well Halo didn't want to get to close to him._

Nora and Alistair told Zevran to stay at camp and get rest then Halo saw her opening and ran at them, "Oh please let me go with you please!"

Nora looked to Alistair who shrugged and looked back at Halo, "Okay you can come."

Halo jumped with glee and quickly put her armor on and strapped her twin blades to her back and hid her necklace.

Alistair was worried but had seen her train one thing for sure she was a tough little thing but his biggest worry was how she will react to the darkspawn in combat. His thoughts disappeared when she came walking toward them black hair loose in the wind gray armor shining in the night sky and an eyepatch covering her blind eye, he had to admit she looked like a real fighter and a beautiful one at that.

Halo smirked as she walked to them seeing both Nora and Alistair look in awe at her look, "Now where are we going." She asked Nora who smiled at her.

Nora pulled out her map, "We're going to Redcliff village to see Arl Eamon and find out what's wrong."Halo nodded and they started off with only a tinge of fear in Halo.

It was quiet during the trip too quiet for Halo so she trotted up to Alistair, "Hey Alistair."

He looked at the beautiful girl and smiled, "Yesssss?"

Halo smiled, "What's your favorite color?"

Alistair thought for a moment, "I don't really know what is yours?"

Halo knitted her brows and then smiled, "Purple."

Alistair laughed, "Well Halo what's your favorite flower?"

Halo twirled, "Roses!"

Alistair laughed and looked to Nora, "What about you?"

Nora snorted, "Shut up we're here."

They had arrived and Halo became very nervous since she had never seen so many humans ever and hid behind Alistair as Nora approached a man on a bridge who was yelling at them.

Alistair began to worry also, "_Halo's never been to a large village or city I hope she is okay."_ Halo poked his back.

Halo hid behind Alistair and followed the man and Nora into a strange building Halo walked behind Alistair and kept her head down only raising it when they passed crying women.

Nora approached a man called Tegan, "Ah you must be the gray warden what brings you here?"

Nora looked back at Alistair who was looking at a frightened Halo and sighed, "Well me, Alistair and Halo are looking to get to the Arl."

Tegan looked behind Nora and smiled, "Alistair it's been awhile."

Alistair moved toward Tegan and smiled, "Yes it has but what's happened?"

Halo stepped out from behind Alistair and looked down while Tegan spoke, "Oh you must be Halo greetings to you." Halo just nodded.

Tegan looked to Alistair and Nora, "Monsters have been attacking us and we don't know if we'll make it by sunrise."

Nora looked sympathetic, "Perhaps we could help if it gets us to the Arl."

Halo disagreed,_ "This is not our battle why help."_

Alistair smiled widely, "Yes that's an excellent idea!"

Halo frowned and turned away to walk around and soon spotted a Priest, "Maker bless us." She always said every minute.

Halo hated this religion it was so stupid to her, "_Humans will believe anything that will make them happy or safe how pathetic lying to these people about their afterlife cant they see there is no Maker only darkness."_ She saw that Nora and Alistair were leaving and joined up with them.

Alistair glanced at Halo and saw complete hatred and anger in her eye, "_Does she really hate humans this much?" _he wondered

Nora looked over at Halo also and found the same but paid no mind to it and found a man named Murdock who was complaining about how the smith was being lazy and lock himself in his shop.

They approached the shops door and Nora knocked on it but got know response and Halo stepped in, "Allow me, achem OPEN THIS DOOR OR I SWEAR I KNOCK IT DOWN AND FEED YOU YOUR TEETH!" Halo smirked as the door opened.

All three felt their eyes water as they entered and Nora found the smith drinking, "You're the smith Murdock has sent me to tell you to do your work."

The smith snorted, "Why should I help them when they don't help me find my poor daughter she's stuck up there in the castle with those things ."

Nora sighed, "I could find her for you."

The smith looked up in surprise, "I want a promise."

Nora sighed again, "I promise to find your daughter."

The smith smiled and began working, "Thank you."

Halo couldn't believe she just agreed to find someone who is probably dead and shook her head in disagreement Alistair on the other hand smiled at Nora.

Nora stayed quiet the whole time and Alistair felt the utter disappointment in Halo as they walked side by side and stopped telling Nora to go on so he could talk to Halo, "Halo is something bothering you?"

Halo glared, "Yes. Why are we helping these people and why so quickly they are just _humans_ they all die so why help?"

Alistair glared in disgust, "We help these people cause we care that's what humans do of have you forgotten me and Nora are human also."

Halo snorted, "Not anymore you're tainted and now you are something else the only thing keeping you human is your stupidity or have you forgotten I hate _**humans**_." She spat the last word out in disgust.

Alistair was just about to lose it when Nora walked up to them, "We need to go back to the chantry." Alistair nodded and shook his head at halo.

Halo stopped at the doors, "I'm going to stay out here the last thing I want to listen to is lies." Nora nodded and Alistair glared even more.

Halo looked out to the ocean,_ "Hmph if I ruled the dragon clave I would kill all the humans and watch as the dragons would build a new and smarter society." _She reached inside her bag and felt a ball and pulled it out to find the skyball Alistair gave her, _"But they did try to save my father." _

Halo heard footsteps come toward her and quickly put the ball back into her bag, she turned around to see Nora and a Glaring Alistair and Nora put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm going to the mill meet me there at nightfall and Good luck oh and Alistair you stay with her too." Before he could protest she was off leaving him alone with Halo.

Halo walked to a group of flowers and cut them and could feel Alistair's urge to talk but kept silent afterwards she went to the docks and sat down as did Alistair. Halo took the flowers and cut them to the petals and placed them in the water with care, as she did this Alistair was confused, "What are you doing?"

Halo didn't turn to him and continued, "I'm giving them a life of peace because I know those things are going to destroy them."

Alistair scooted next to her and watched, "That's very kind Halo I wish I were one of those flowers I'd be pretty and peaceful."

Halo laughed, "You'd probably be a pansy."

Alistair laughed and Halo gave the last flower to him, "Go on save its life." Alistair cut it and placed it in the river carefully and watched as they all drifted away.

Halo pulled out the skyball, "I wanted to apologies for today I was planning to stay mad at you but then I found this in my bag and I came to my senses."

Alistair was about to make his move when the Alarm came, "I forgot about the time."

Halo ran armed as did Alistair, "I'm so ready to put my skills to use hahaha." Alistair looked at the beautiful girl and notice that the moons shine would make her hair blue black but he also began to worry.

They arrived and meet up with Nora and the knights, "GET READY!" she cried and Halo smiled as she twirled her blades.

Halo smelled the air and almost puked it smelled of rotting flesh and then a green fog appeared hurting her good eye but she still stood her ground. She saw bodies move and was horrified at the sight of the undead but she charged running her blade through their rotting flesh. She stabbed their rotted organs and sliced their faces open she laughed as they groaned and fell to the ground. Alistair was fighting and was now covered in blood and guts that got into his eyes and he fell looking at the corpse that had one eye popped out and daggling it raise its sword but Halo sliced it in half spraying a fountain of blood in all direction then she looked at Alistair, "Oh sorry did you want to have dinner with him."

Alistair smirked at the bloodied beauty, "I think he was going to force himself upon me." He said dramatically.

Halo laughed as she sliced another one, "You'd enjoy it." She smirked.

Alistair made a face, "I didn't even know if it was a girl or boy."

Halo laughed and one of the soldiers came yelling for them to help near the chantry. They ran down the hill and took their spots. The monster came in waves and Halo was beginning to get tired she swung her sword at a corpse but it didn't go down she looked up and it was taller then her, "Fuck."

It swung its giant sword at her and made contact flinging her to a wall with a powerful thud that did not go unnoticed by Nora and Alistair who were cornered and struggling to get to Halo.

Halo looked up and held her right side of her face in pain and heard the monster, "NOW YOU DIE!" it aimed its bow and shot. Halo screamed in agony and pain but soon passed out.

Alistair went into rage and cut through the corpses charging at the corpse near Halo, "I'LL KILL YOU!" he jump and sliced its head right off and the fighting stopped.

Nora ran to Alistair who was crouched and cradling Halos head and begging her to stay with him. Nora noticed that Halos Right eye socket was empty and covered in blood and that she had an arrow in her side. Nora looked at Alistair and Halo, "Healer!" she called and two of them took the near death girl. Alistair looked at his hands and looked to Nora glaring, "Happy now that the Spoiled prince has lost everything." He walked and followed the healers leaving Nora in shock.


	7. Strange feelings

**Hey guys sorry about all the blood and gore back there but if you liked it read the hunger games anyway here is chapter 6 Enjoy :DDD**

_Halo awakes in a field of flowers and sees she is wearing a purple dress, she touches her face and sees that she has both of her eyes that see with perfect vision and her bare feet play with the dirt. The sun shines on her black hair and the wind blows quietly. She sees a black figure on top a hill, "Father?" and she runs through the flowers as the tears form in her eyes._

_The figure turns to her and smiles, "Halo."_

_Halo runs faster and the figure gets closer then stops and shakes its head, "No."_

_Halo stops and stands in shock, "But father."_

_The figure smiles and shakes his head, "It is not your time go back." It turns away and walks._

_Halo runs after it and begins to sink in water that pulls her down she screams and shouts with tears and just when she passes out the figure says, "Never forget." The darkness engulfs her._

Wynne, Zevran, Oghren, Morrigan, Lance, Nora, Sten and Alistair watch the healers as they stop, "This is all we can do I can not say she will make it."

Zevran leaves a flower by her as does Wynne and Lance leaves a ring he had found near her and leave. Morrigan and Oghren both leave and then it was just Nora and Alistair, "Alistair I know you care about her."

Alistair glares at her, "Don't you get it I don't want to be king I just want to be a nobody."

Nora looks at him sadly, "We all have duties Alistair and if you love this women you have to tell her who you are."

Alistair looks back at the half dead Halo, "I have a feeling if I do then ill find out something I don't like."

Nora left ready to sleep and start a new day. The healers insisted that Alistair go get something to relax him and before he left he kissed Halos forehead and went straight to the ale. Pint after pint he felt nothing but grief and sadness it was then that Zevran sat next to him, "Alistair hello my friend."

Alistair glared at him, "w-why th-what you want." He slurred

Zevran patted his back, "Drink your sorrows away for a woman you know barely of."

Alistair growled, "Shut up elf."

Zevran laughed darkly, "Alistair think why would a dragon keep a human, she has a secret."

Alistair stumbled and fell passing out drunken leaving Zevran to take him to his room.

Nora helped Zevran get Alistair to his room, "I'm guessing you suspect something to Zevran."

Zevran groaned as he dragged, "Right you are my beautiful warden."

Nora groaned, "Forget it Zevran any way that girl has a secret no dragon would just take care of a human."

Zevran pulled Alistair on to his bed and walked over to Nora, "Unless she has a special purpose."

Nora looked at Alistair, "Zevran you've been a good friend."

Zevran cringed, "Friendzoned ouch haha."

Nora Laughed, "Keep dreaming."

Zevran laughed, "Then I'll need more sheets."

Nora laughed, "Ewww Goodnight Zevran."

Zevran left and Nora looked at Alistair, "I'm sorry but if you don't tell her I will." She left the room.

The next morning Alistair awoke and puked outside, his eyes had bags, his face was pale and his sadness grew more, "Ugh"

Halo open her eye and the Healers smiled at her, "Awake at last."

Halo saw torso covered in bandages and she felt like something was missing she felt her right side of her face to feel an empty eye socket, "My eye."

The healer held out an eyepatch, "here. "

Halo put it on and looked down, "What happened?"

The healer looked sad, "You were hit while fighting and you lost your eye, 2 ribs and earned a giant scar from your bosom to your thigh I am sorry."

Halo Smiled, "I didn't need them anyway and thank you may I see my friends?"

The healers smiled, "You are fully healed but please do be careful."

Halo got dressed in a loose black shirt, black pants and black healed boots. She said farewell and started to the inn. When she opened the door Nora and the others hugged her and greeted her except Sten and Morrigan who greeted her with a smile. Halo felt Zevran pick her up bridal style and panicked but then relaxed, "What are you doing?"

Zevran smirked, "Someone wants to see you and might I say you look beautiful black really suits you."

Halo smiled, "Thank you it's about time someone noticed."

Zevran mumbled, "Someone thinks you're more then that."

"What?"

"Nothing."

They stopped at a door and Zevran put her down, "I will take my leave miss Halo."

Halo waved to him and entered the dark room, "Hello It's me Halo."She shut the door quietly and saw a figure standing at the window, "Alistair?"

The figure turned to her and she stepped closer, "Halo?"

Halo stopped behind him, "Yes?"

Alistair turned around and hugged her, "I thought I lost you."

Halo felt her stomach flutter, "_what the?"_

Alistair embraced her, "I'm so sorry."

Halo felt something she never felt, "It was not your fault Alistair I'm fine yes I lost my eye and 2 ribs but I'm fine."

Alistair looked at her pale face she looked so beautiful an happy, "I was so worried."

Halo felt her heart pound and she couldn't help but blush she knew this feeling but never felt it, "Well I'm here now."

Alistair brushed her cheek gently making her blush even more and just when Alistair was about to make the big move Zevran opened the door, "Time for our- oh Sorry"

Halo smiled, "No it's fine come on Alistair."

Outside the villagers all cheered making Halo nervous but she smiled. Nora was rewarded with a helm and the Villagers cheered, "Thank you grey wardens."

After that Nora and Alistair walked with teagan and Halo packed her thing when she bumped into Zevran, "Halo may I speak to you a minute."

Halo nodded and packed her things, "yes?"

Zevran smiled, "Might I ask of your past?

Halo Frowned, "Ask me back at camp."

Zevran nodded, "Okay I must go bye Halo."


End file.
